thepaingamesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MovieReviews98/Capitol News: The Youth Uprising Attack
Good evening Capitol. I'm Danny Carroll, and I have breaking news to report. About 2 minutes ago, a member of the Capitol government, Jake Strong, was abducted from his home by multiple masked hoodlums, and was knocked out, put in a garbage bag, and taken to an old high rise, according to multiple witnesses. The group is currently in the building, and according to several sources, there is more than one hostage. The electronic doors in the building are broken, so nobody else can enter, so it will be extremely difficult to enter the building. We go to Tanner Freman for more info: Yes Danny, the group has, according to several peace keepers, 23 hostages. The only hostage currently identified is Jake Stro- '*Bullet nearly misses passing stranger, multiple screams heard, camera shuts off abruptly*' ... I apoligize, we are experiencing technical difficulties. We will be back with more news after this short commercial break. *'Jumps to commercial break*' Welcome back. This is Marissa Stanley. The ongoing rebellion is taking its toll on the Capitol, with 3 people injured from gun shots. The group has not killed any of the hostages though, and they don't seem on attacking them any time soon. Also, there is an official number of terrorists now: 10. None of them can be named yet, so we're not sure where these people are from, or what their motivation is. It seems though that they may be from one of the 12 districts, although that is not certain... Excuse me, but more breaking news. Since the beginning of this terrorist attack, 4 people have been murdered in other parts of town, much of the Capitol's bank money has been stolen, and 19 people have been kidnapped. Supposedly, these people have the same masks as the terrorists in the building, and they were all able to pull of their crimes sucessfully after much of the police were handling the hostage incident. We have the leader of one peacemaking squadron on video chat now: Marissa: Hello Tony. How do you plan on handling these crimes as well as the hostages? Tony: We... Have the entire Capitol on lockdown, basically. Everything of value is inside and locked up. Everyone is being forced inside, and half of the police are handling the crimes, while the other half are handling the umm... Building. ' ''Marissa: Thank you. '''* Jumps to commercial break* Hello again. The terrorist attack currently going on is out of control. Most citizens of the Capitol were forced to evacuate because of the ongoing murder and chaos, mostly with the attacks OUTSIDE the building. Luckily though, we were able to intercept a phone call made from a hostage terrorist to one of the terrorists outside the building. Now, this call may be disturbing to some viewers: Hostage Terrorist: *Muffled static* Hello? Crime Terrorist: Who is this? Hostage Terrorist: This is Jordan. *Static* Crime Terrorist: What do you want? "Jordan": Get the main bank near the building. Crime Terrorist: Got it. "Jordan": Also, the 'copter is comin' in about 40 minutes. Be any where near the building, 'cause a few friends will get some police cars to get some other people out. Crime Terrorist: Alright. "Jordan": *Muffled Static* Crime Terrorist: What?... *Call Ends* The police are now heading to the main bank to capture the terrorist on the phone. We shall return to you in several minutes in our storm bunker, as there have been several reports of terrorists near the news center. *Glass Breaks, Scream Heard, Marissa Begins Running, Camera Follows* Terrorist: GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW. *Bullets Fired, Camera Falls Down and Lens Gets Chipped, Marissa Falls Just in View of Camera, Terrorist Picks up Camera* Terrorist #1: Listen here Capitol, we're gonna win this war, and there's nothin' you can do about it. *Camera Shuts Off* The remaining info was taken from witness reports: The 10 people remained the in the building for about 40 minutes. 4 hostages were killed, a 50-something year old man, a 30-something year old woman, and two other males that can't be identified. The group, and the remaining hostages, were then picked up by a helicopter similarly used to bring the tributes to the Pain Games arena. Both helicopters that attempted to follow them were shot down with a rocket launcher. It is currently unknown who were responsible for these attacks, but a full on man hunt is planned. However, it was post-poned multiple times due to crimes in the Capitol still being at large. It is suspected, however, that the terrorists were from either District 3 or 7. All of the hostage terrorists escaped. 67 Crime Terrorists were murdered. 109 Crime Terrorists were captured. More than 200 Crime Terrorists, including the murderer of Marissa Stanley, had escaped using stolen police cars and helicopters. All of the Online Terrorists escaped. 98 Peacemakers were murdered. 4 Peacemakers were captured. 4 Hostages were murdered. 19 Hostages, including Jake Strong, were captured. Current News of the Aftermath Several crimes are still going on, but the Peacemakers have them under control. The Pain Games will definitely go on as expected, and the property damage, while major, will be fixed by raising the taxes for every district. The residents currently are in hiding, but are expected to go back to their homes in a few hours. Any person with damaged or destroyed property will be able to have it all fixed for a small fee. To Be Continued, As In: What Will Happen to the Terrorists? :O Category:Blog posts